


it's saturday morning (with a bit of love and laugh here and there)

by fumate



Series: keluarga, tetangga, dan segala yang ada di tengahnya [3]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cheesy, Gossip, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, call me sir shitpost generator, damn right I produce quality garbage, what's with these tags what is it supposed to be
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 05:05:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8358469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumate/pseuds/fumate
Summary: frank membuka hari dengan menggosipi tetangga.





	

**Author's Note:**

>   * My Chemical Romance dan Fall Out Boy bukan punya saya. Serius deh. Saya juga tidak menarik keuntungan apa-apa dari fanfiksi ini, ditulis hanya untuk bersenang-senang makanya sedikit tidak masuk akal.
>   * Cheesy, ooc and all other flaws
>   * Don't google yourself
>   * Everyone is gay and nothing hurts
> 


“Kau tahu tidak, Gee, Pete cemburu loh sama kita.”

Sendok yang berputar mengaduk kopi memelan perlahan-lahan ketika Gerard menoleh, melirik Frank di meja makan. Sabtu pagi selalu menyenangkan sebab anak-anak selalu tertidur, kelelahan menghadapi sekolah di hari-hari sebelumnya, sementara Frank dan Gerard bisa sedikit bersantai di waktu luang yang mereka miliki bersama sarapan sederhana dan obrolan ringan. Gerard, bagaimanapun, tidak menduga Frank akan mengangkat gosip sebagai topik percakapan sabtu ini.

“Tahu dari mana kamu?” Gerard bertanya, alisnya terangkat satu. “Jangan suka mengarang, deh. Tidak lucu tahu.”

Frank mengendik. “Dia sendiri yang bilang. Kau ingat waktu kami pergi ke bar itu? Singkat cerita, Pete mabuk duluan. Terus dia mengaku kalau dia sering iri tiap lihat kita berduaan, katanya Patrick itu susah diajak romantis sejak mereka menikah. Eh, buatku wajar sih. Kau tahu sendiri kemampuan gombal Pete itu seperti apa.”

Tertawa pelan, Gerard mengetukkan sendok ke bibir gelas beberapa kali sebelum menaruhnya di wastafel, lantas membawa gelas kopinya ke meja makan. Frank menyambutnya dengan senyuman.

“Memang parah, sih,” timpalnya, setuju namun tidak sepenuhnya. “Tapi kupikir Patrick sudah kebal? Maksudku, mereka kan sudah lama bersama. Masa iya Patrick tidak bisa menangkal gombalan konyol Pete.”

Frank mengawasi Gerard menarik kursi dan duduk di sebelahnya. “Aku tidak tahu, deh,” sahut Frank. “Maksudku, kalau aku yang jadi Patrick, aku juga tidak bakal tahan sama gombalannya Pete, tidak peduli berapa lama aku sudah jadi pacarnya. _Say, aku boleh bedah kamu ga? Aku yakin kamu itu terbuat dari bulu-bulu malaikat dan segala kebaikan dunia_. Serius, Gee? Itu gombalan terburuk yang pernah kudengar. Mikey yang tingkat toleransinya tinggi kalau dengar juga pasti muntah. Dan parahnya, Pete melontarkan gombalan itu di publik! Bayangkan betapa malunya Patrick saat itu.”

Gidikan merinding yang Frank buat membuat Gerard tergelak lebar, geli melihat suaminya dan juga opini yang dia keluarkan. Kopi di dalam gelas sedikit bergetar akibatnya. Frank cuma menatap senang, diam-diam mengagumi Gerard dan cara otot-otot bibirnya mengejang dalam upaya menarik sebuah senyum lebar. Mentari belum terlalu tinggi melambung di angkasa, dan di luar, ada kicau samar burung-burung, dan Frank teringat dengan salah satu cerita yang Gerard kirim ke koran. Suasananya mirip seperti itu, ia yakin.

“Eh, yah, benar sih,” kata Gerard, menghapus air di sudut mata. Dia begitu nikmat menertawai Pete dan gombalan bodohnya sampai perutnya sedikit sakit. “Tapi Pete tidak seburuk itu kok. Bukan gombalannya——yang itu memang tidak bisa disangkal lagi buruknya. Kau sudah lihat lirik-lirik yang dia tulis? Bagus-bagus loh. Maknanya dalam. Sedikit emo, sih, tapi tetap saja bagus.”

Frank mengangguk. “Sudah. Dan Patrick juga membuat nada-nada yang pas sebagai gantinya. _In between being young and being right, you were my Versailles at night_ ,” dia bersenandung. “Dengan kemampuan menulis liriknya yang sehebat itu, aku masih heran kenapa dia payah sekali merayu seseorang. Serius. Kenapa? Aneh saja, kan. Patrick juga. Dia jelas-jelas punya bakat musik, tapi malah memilih jadi fotografer lepas. Kan tidak masuk akal. Bakatnya disia-siakan begitu.”

“Mereka aneh,” Gerard setuju. “Tapi pasti punya alasan sendiri. Kupikir Patrick jadi fotografer lepas karena dia tidak mau menyewa pengasuh dan meninggalkan anak-anak sendirian, sama sepertiku. Jadi anggota band itu kan sibuk——lihat saja Pete. Patrick pasti tidak mau anak-anaknya terlantar. Asumsiku, sih. Bisa saja salah.”

“Sepertimu, ya,” gumam Frank.

“Uh huh. Sama-sama aneh. Tapi cocok. Aku sih tidak peduli selama mereka orang baik, mau Pete minum darah kobra juga silakan saja.”

“Whoa, Gee, yang kausebut barusan itu sedikit kontroversial, sebenarnya.”

Gerard mengendik, memberi sinyal _bodo amat_ , _intinya sama_ , lalu meraih gelas dan meneguk rakus kopinya yang telah mendingin.

Frank mengerjap. “Gee,” panggilnya, direspon dengan sebuah lirikan. “Kau tidak membuatkanku kopi?”

Yang disebut menggeleng, kukuh menyelesaikan minumnya sebelum menaruh gelas dan memberi jawaban lengkap. “Tidak,” jawab Gerard, mengusap sudut bibir yang basah diterjuni kopi. “Kau kan tahu aturannya. Sarapan hanya kubuatkan kalau anak-anak juga ikut makan. Memangnya mereka ada di sini sekarang?”

Frank pura-pura merengut, dagu bertumpu pada telapak tangan. “Yah, jahat. Biasanya kau membuatkanku kopi dan stik daging, bonus kecupan manis.”

“Kau buat sendiri sana,” Gerard menjulurkan lidah, mengejek. “Aku malas.”

“Nah, kan, jahatnya mulai lagi. Ya sudah, deh. Aku bisa apa memangnya kalau sudah begini. Tapi bagaimana dengan kecupan manisnya?”

Gerard memasang wajah berpikirnya, hanya akting. “Mmm, bagaimana ya? Kalau kau buatkan aku kopi lagi mungkin akan kuberikan.”

Frank menyeringai. “Setuju,” ucapnya, bangkit dari kursi dan meraih gelas kopi Gerard. Tapi dia tidak langsung melesat ke dapur. “Bayar dulu, tapi.”

“Licik,” Gerard terkekeh, namun memberi gestur supaya Frank mendekat.

Frank ikut tertawa, kemudian menunduk dan menempelkan bibirnya ke milik Gerard. Lembut. Itu hanya ciuman sederhana saja, sungguh, tapi keduanya merasa ada sihir yang terjadi di antara mereka selagi dunia jatuh sunyi untuk sesaat dan satu-satunya yang berarti adalah kehadiran satu sama lain.

Gerard memutus kontak pertama, tapi tidak menjauh. Dia masih tersenyum ketika keningnya bersentuhan dengan kening Frank.

“Selamat pagi,” sapanya, sangat terlambat namun tidak menghentikan senangnya Frank dan hangat yang menjalari udara. Frank tertawa lagi. Sabtu pagi tidak pernah lebih baik lagi dari ini.

“Pagi, Gee.”

**Author's Note:**

> tadinya mau dibikin 200w tapi jebol. yaudah.
> 
> setelah nyambangin twenty one pilots saya resmi masuk quartet ini. coming soon.


End file.
